movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the main antagonist of the 2008 DreamWorks film Kung Fu Panda and a minor villain in Kung Fu Panda Holiday (in which he appeared in Mr. Ping's "Noodle Nightmare"). He was Master Shifu's former adoptive son and Tigress' former older adoptive brother who was destined to become the Dragon Warrior one day; unfortunately for Shifu and Tai Lung, Grand Master Oogway denied Tai Lung the scroll, which made him snap and become evil, resulting in his incarceration in Chorh-Gom Prison for 20 years to pay for his crimes against the Valley of Peace. In the end, he finally met his match when he was defeated by Po, the true Dragon Warrior. He was voiced by Ian McShane. Biography Origins Tai Lung was found as an abandoned cub by Master Shifu. Shifu raised him as his own son, showered him with love, and trained him in the arts of Kung Fu. As Shifu trained him, he grew more and more confident in his abilities, due to Shifu's constant assurance that he was destined for greatness and he would be the Dragon Warrior. Growing into a proud and formidable fighter, Tai Lung began to see the Dragon Scroll, and being the Dragon Warrior, as his destiny, and the final step in his life as a hero. The day arrived when Shifu felt that Tai Lung was ready for the Dragon Scroll, but Shifu's mentor, Grand Master Oogway, respectfully refused to let him have it due to seeing a dark potential in his heart. At that point, Tai Lung's pride dissolved into rage, and he rampaged through the Valley of Peace, laying it to waste. He then attempted to take the scroll by force, barreling through the thick wooden doors into the Jade Palace's Hall of Warriors, where Master Oogway and Master Shifu were waiting for him. Shifu attempted to stop Tai Lung from getting to the scroll, but was unwilling to harm the one he considered to be his son. However, Tai Lung had nothing but hatred for Shifu, due to the fact that Shifu was unable to stand up for him when Oogway denied him the Dragon Scroll, and violently struck Shifu aside, crippling him in the process. Just before Tai Lung was about to get the Dragon Scroll, he was stopped by Master Oogway, who blocked his chi, rendering him unconscious. He was then locked into a prison with thousands of guards, weapons, two boulders chained to his arms, and a jade shell on his back to immobilize him as punishment for his crimes against the Valley. Escape From Prison 20 years later, Tai Lung escapes from Chorh-Gom Prison; meanwhile, in the Valley of Peace, the potential Dragon Warrior (Po) is being trained to fight Tai Lung. The Furious Five attempt to stop him, against Shifu's orders, and though managing to fight him for a time, he defeats them without serious effort, paralyzing all but Crane. Though Tai Lung at first gives Shifu a chance at welcoming him home, in disregard of his earlier crimes, he shows no mercy to his surrogate father when he refuses and is challenged, beating him mercilessly and nearly killing him, despite Shifu attempting to reach out to him at one point. Enraged at the crimes that had he felt had been done to him, Tai Lung attacks his master and an intense fight breaks out, where Tai Lung eventually defeats his master. Final Battle With Po and Death During the final battle, he and Po came face-to-face and continuously fought over the Dragon Scroll. With Po managing to outmaneuver Tai Lung until the end, where Tai Lung finally gets the Dragon Scroll. Not understanding it, Tai Lung attacks out of frustration. Using the Wuxi Finger Hold, Po defeats Tai Lung, causing him to disappear in a rippling golden wave. Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 Personality Gallery TaiLung.jpg 341092_res6_TaiLung.jpg Tai_Long.jpg TaiLungAtbridge.png|Tai Lung at the Thread of Hope. Tai-lung-KFP.jpg Tai_Lung_Mad_Kung_Fu_panda.png|Tai Lung's Angry Stare Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps_com-7058.jpg|Tai Lung's Evil Grin Trivia Category:Animals Category:Animated Villains Category:Foiled villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Leader Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Felines Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Paramount Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Handsome Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Son of Hero Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Villains Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Apprentice Category:Athletic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Staff Wielders Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Selfish Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mass Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Scarred Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Monsters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villians of terror Category:Fallen heroes Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Related to hero Category:Damned Souls Category:Game Changer Category:Game bosses Category:Psychopath Category:Flashback villains Category:Rogues Category:Barbarian Category:Banished Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend Murderer